Undertale QnA
by She wolf warrior
Summary: Ask and they will answer.
1. Chapter 1

Hoi! Another QnA! You can ask any of your favorite Undertalecharactersquestions! No you can't ask me any questions. Sorry! Please comment your questions bellow! Now time for sponsored messages!

Are you in the mood for a burger? Come on down and grab a glamburger and MTT's Resort!


	2. Mess up

Ignore this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Undertalegirl asked:**

 **Chara, why do you want to kill people so much?**

(Chara) Because it's fun! Until you have to face Sans, then you regret your life decisions.

(Sans) Well I'm sorry if I try to avenge all the monsters you killed!

(Chara) You wanna go bro?!

(Sans) *Blue eye lights up*

(Chara) Never mind!

 **Aria Tavoosi asked:**

 **Frisk! I'm sorry for pssessing you and slaughtering the ruins and snow den with the exception of Papyrus.**

(Frisk) It's okay, but please don't do it Again! I hate it when that happens!

 **I can't imagine what it'd be like to see your body moving without your impute, being a prisoner in your own body and all that horrible stuff.**

(Frisk) It's was horrible...

(Chara) It was fun for me!

 **Killing me won't solve anything, but you can hit me once ortwice. I deserve it.**

(Frisk) I wouldn't hurt you! I get controlled in a lot of genocined runs. At least you aploligised for it!

 **Hapstablook!... YOU, METTATON! What did you do in your spare time in the days of your NEO form?**

(Mettaton) Why I thought of ideas for my show! And I also watched anime with Alphys.

 **Sans, who'd win in a fight between you and Undyne?**

(Sans) Iprobably would ein because of my gaster blasters. But because Undyne has training, it would be tuff to win.

 **Some idiot made that fight and made tou lose because you did one damage, disregardingyour combo moves. How doesthatmake you feel?**

(Sans) As long as Papyrus doesn't die, I'm okay with it, but if he does die *blue eye lights up* Tgat IDIOT'S gonna have a bad time.

 **Chara, LOOK OUT! IT's-**

(She Wolf Warrior) Oh no, no no no! I REFUSE to have thatSTUPID soldierin this QnA! *Shoves the soldier from TF2 through a portal* That's over!

 **Shark lord asks:**

 **Mettaton, did you get any calls from angeryparents when you threatened to kill Frisk? Human or not, you shouldn't have shown an image of you trying to kill a kid... BAD METTATON BAD!**

(Mettaton) *sigh* yes I did get calls, and regret trying to kill Frisk onscreen. I regret trying to kill Frisk at all! She's my fashion model!

 **Alphys, first wgat is your view of steam pun? *Shows her a picture of steam punk***

(Alphys) I think steam punk is okay, although I would never buildin it. To complexated for something that's easy!

 **Second, what's your top 15 bestanime?**

(Alphys) First would have to be Kissy Cutie, then Sailor Moon, and then... I CAN'T DECIDE!

 **The great papyrus, what would you say if I told you about the puzzle emporium? *Gives map to the puzzle emporium* And here, have a spaghetti recipe book. Broaden your mind. You'll be better than *cough* Undyne.**

(Papyrus) WOWY! THIS US AMAZING! I MUST GO NOW! *Jumps through the window*

 **Sans, first what your love for puns andketchup?**

(Sans) Well, the love for ketchup started when I was about 6. My love for puns, I've always found them-

(She wolf warrior) PUNNY!

(Papyrus) *from far away* OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

 **Burgerpants, anyone ever tell you that you have the face if a cereal killer? SAVE ME JAWS!**

(Burgerpants) ... What?

 **Asgore guess what? *Shows everyone Asgore destroyingFrisk's mercy* WHAT GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT? GO STAND IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**

(Asgore) *Sigh* okay...

(Frisk) But later I got SAVE, so I've forgiven him!

 **Veggie Cunthole asks:**

 **Do like you eat crap?**

(Sans)...

(Papyrus)...

(Asgore)...

(Alphys)...

(Mettaton)...

(Undyne)...

(Blooky)...

(Toriel)...

(Chara)...

(Frisk) I give Flowey fertilizerif that counts.

(Flowey) SHUT UP!

 **Erdogan asks:**

 **Do you or do you not recognize the Armenian Genocied as a brutal mass murder or an evil lie fabricated by the filthy Armenians to demise turks to tge west?**

(Everyone) ...

(SWW (She wolf warrior)) I have no idea what you just said...

(Chara) I just like stabbing people.

* * *

That's in for this chapter! Please comment! Boi! Nya!


	4. A quick message

Really quick! Please do not write curse words in the comments. I put the ratings atK so kids would be able to fo this because it's safe. I really don't want to change that. So please no cuss words! Boi! Nya!


	5. Snail pie part 2

Sorry this


	6. Go on kiss the goat child

**kyuubijyuubi asked:**  
 **  
**

 **He Sans, what happened to the guy who got his left side cut off?**

 ****

Sans: He's-

SWW: HALF THE MAN HE USED TO BE!

*Sans and SWWhigh five*

 **Somebody asked:**

 ****

 **Chara? Why? Why do you kill for fun? Didn't you live Asriel, Asgore and Toriel?**

 ****

Chara: I... I don't know.. I guess I just... Snapped... I don't know why I did it... I guess it was watching the dust blow away in the wind. All along I felt bad for it. I just didn't realize till now..

 **Sans x atwinkle asked:**

 ****

 **Shyren, how did you learn to sing?**

 ****

Shyren: I could always sing, but my mother got me started.

 **Fluffy Goodness asked:**

 ****

 **I really like this! Great job on the story!**

 ****

SWW: Aww thanks!

 **I have a question for Sans and Frisk: I really ship you guys together, I ask if you guys agree.**

 ****

Frisk: Uh.. *blushes*

Sans: *Face looks like a blueberry*

 **Second, Alphys have you herd of manga?**

 ****

Alphys:No I haven't. Well, I have, but I haven't read any. Shewolf has been and us yelling about them in her room. I'm wanting to read them!

SWW: *Yelling from the other room in Japanese*

 **Third, Undyne, what do you think of Papyrus's spaghetti?**

 ****

Undyne: IT'S AWESOME! But it needs more FIRE! *Lights a plate of Papyrus's spaghetti on fire*

As the spaghetti turns to ash, a single tear runs down Papyrus's cheek.

 **Fourth, Mettaton, have you actuallyperformed in your NEO form in front of a live audience, besides when you tried to kill Frisk?**

 ****

Mettaton: No actually. That was the first time! I was GORGEOUS!

Everyone: *rolls eyes*

 **Fifth, Papyrus, have you ever considered making another pasta, such as MSC and cheese?**

 ****

Papyrus: NO...

 **Sorry for the long response... I hope this was the right place to post this...**

 ****

SWW: Aww... This was the right place to post Fluffy! Sorry I had to cut your questions short... I'm using my phone to look off of the computer. I CANNOT TAKE ANYMORE TYPING! I NEED TO MOVE ON TO OTHER QUESTIONS!

 **Foxylover05 asked:**

 ****

 **Everyone tell us (the viewers) who you like.**

 ****

Asgore: Toriel.

Toriel: No one.

Papyrus: SPAGHETTI!

Alphys: Undyne.

Undyne: Alphys.

Chara: Asriel.

Flowey: No one.

Sans: Frisk...

Frisk: Sans...

SWW: I'M INCLUDING MYSELF IN THIS! I like... Gaster!Sans. HE'S SO HOT!

 **Spirit Yamai asked:**

 ****

 **I respond to you question on my QnA, so now here's a questions for you. Frisk you little cinnamon bun,kiss Asriel... Go on kiss the goat child...**

 ****

Frisk: *Peck kisses Asriel*

 **Papyrus make spaghetti pie!**

 ****

Papyrus: OKAY!

 **\- one hour later -**

 ****

Papyrus: DONE! *holds up spaghetti shoved into a pie crust*

SWW: Before I go, Iwant to tell that I'm adding my OC, Sam, into this QnA! If you want to know about her, read a fanfic called "Sam the Skelton" Boi!


	7. Chapter what ever

**BBRaeTTGLove asked:**

**Does you're space bar not work? Or are you hands just to small?**

SWW: Both actually. My space bar will sometimes glitch out so spaces don't work, and I'm only a kid (age in between 10 and 14) and my space bar is kind of big for me. So yeah.

Sans: Sometimes she'll have us write her chapters for her because of this. Like in Sans' Transformation, I wrote the third chapter.

 **lil' Gideon** (I might've spelled that wrong) **asked:**

 **To anyone, what is the meaning of life, the universe... And well, everything?**

Sans: Well the answer to all of that i-

SWW: 42!

 **UndertaleFanatic Asked:**

 **I SHIP IT SO HARD! *squees at Sans' and Frisk's confessions* AHHH IT'S MY OTP! Soriel shippers can go sleep un the sewers! owo!**

Sans: Uh well... Gee Uh...

Frisk: Kinda hard to date sence he's like, ten years older than me-

SWW: *climbs on Sans* SANS IS MY SANSPI! MIIIIINE!

 **Skelebrolover18 asked:**

**Toriel, are you upset about Frisk leaving you in the beginning of the game, or are you proud of them?**

Toriel: I am very proud of Frisk, even thought it was gaedsaying goodbye.

 **Monsieur A asked:**

 **Chara, if you must kill stuff, why not become a hunter? I'll pay you 200 G if you kill a bear with tuff gloves. If you don't have any, I have a spare.**

Chara: *points to several dead bears with gloves marks on them* Let's see... That's five bears, and 200 x 5 = 1,000 G. Pay up buttercup. 

**Guest asked: Toriel, here *hands to tickets to France* France has a snail load of Snail recipes.**

Toriel: Thank you my child! I'll be sure to bring some back for you! But I have two tickets... *looks at Asgore's pleading face* FINE.

 **Chara you'renot you when you're hungry. Have a snikers. *hands snikers***

Chara: Thanks! *eats snikers* mmm this is really goo- *Turns into a demon*

SWW: ... Well...

 **Hey Sans suprize attack. *hits Sans in head with real knife***

SWW takes the blow for him... SWW now had a knife in her head...

Sam: I noticed I haven't been asked any questions. Please ask me questions! Please!


End file.
